Percieve my life: A Rimahiko
by Violethairedfreak
Summary: Nagihiko has never understood what it truly felt to celebrate his birthday with his friends. This year, it's different. With some reminiscence, will he and Rima have something more...? Small fluff. Happy Birthday to Fujisaki Nagihiko.


**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not posting for a while now. I had my reasons. So, since today is a special day, I decided to type a separate story. It's somewhat of a oneshot. Enjoy~**

**~THIS FANFICTION IS ALSO A ENTRY FOR THE SUMMER CONTEST IN DEVIANTART~**

Normally, I never wanted a birthday party nor have people come up to me with a bunch of presents cradled in their arms. Neither would I have wanted to walk into an empty room, turn on the lights and have people jump up from their hiding places, shouting: 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

To be honest, I never had a birthday party.

Throughout my childhood, I celebrated with my mother and the housekeeper, Baaya. My father has had never even celebrated with the three of us. In fact, I've grown to celebrate without him due to him constantly busy with training new male students to become oyama. Although mother herself is a teacher, she is closer to Baaya and me than my father. I didn't mind; both my father and my mother are serious about Japanese dancing.

My mother had always reminded me that birthday parties weren't necessary. She told me that I shouldn't expect them or have the heart for it. But she did add that if birthday parties were put for a specific individual, it shows how much they care about that person. I grasped the explanation but I never fully understand the thrill of having a person doing something for me.

I guess that would change someday.

I started my daily routine in the morning of my birthday: folding the futon beds and stowing them inside the oriental looking wardrobe in the corner. After that, I was supposed to help Baaya set the plates out for breakfast.

Just as I was about to leave my room, my phone buzzed indicating a text message.

_You do know that somewhere far from Japan,_

_The Fourth of July is something that their people celebrate big?_

Normally, I would have expected a text message from Hotori-Kun, Amu-Chan or Rima-Chan but the one sending me an unexpected riddle question weren't from any of them; it was Ikuto.

_What may that be, Tsukiyomi- Kun? _

As soon as I sent the reply, the phone buzzed again.

_You'll see._

It may be true that Ikuto is no longer in Japan due to him still looking for his missing father, but it's impossible to show me what he means…does he?

After breakfast, I was greeted by Amu-Chan and Rima-Chan whom were standing in the doorway of my house holding out presents.

"Happy Birthday, Nagihiko!" Amu cried out cheerfully as she held out an average sized box that was wrapped with a signature Heart-Spade-Clover-Diamond patterned gift wrap.

"Amu-Chan, You shouldn't have!" I exclaimed as I took the box. "Thank you!"

"I know I could have given it to you later on but…. Rima insisted that we come visit you to give your gift first."

"AMU!" Rima cried out loud in embarrassment, her face slowly growing red.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the little red tomato standing in front of me. A corner of my mouth twitched and I fought the urge to smirk at her and make some teasing remark. Instead of replying back, the chibi blond shoved a little box into my hands, turning her back at me as she did so.

"We need to get going to the Royal Garden. Go there when your Charas call, since we will need you later." She added in a nonchalant voice.

"Can't I go now?" I asked.

"NOYOUCAN'T," Rima said quickly as she grabbed Amu by the arm. "BYE."

I watched as Rima-Chan was dragging Amu-Chan to the Royal Garden in astonishment and in confusion. There must be something suspicious between the two. Shrugging, I closed the gate and walked in, holding the gifts.

Staring at the clock, it was only nine. Maybe using that time, I could bake something to take in the Royal Garden like I always do. Perhaps Yaya-Chan will love the big blueberry tart I'm about to make.

Mixing the flour, salt, sugar, egg, vanilla, and butter in a big bowl, I formed the crust.

Setting aside the crust, I preheated the oven as I took out fresh blueberries from the fridge and draining them in cold water. In a separate bowl, I mixed in the blueberries, flour and sugar, coating them evenly and eventually pouring the blueberry mixture into the tart crust and placing in the oven for fifteen minutes.

Making the tart reminded me of how two years ago, I was Nadeshiko; helping Amu-Chan bake fruit tarts for Hotori-Kun. The memory had led to when I first appeared as myself to Amu-Chan before I left to Europe and slowly returning again as the new Jack's chair. I still cannot believe that I am now one year older. In the midst of reminisce; my two Shugo charas had entered through the window giggling.

"Nagihiko, the guardians are waiting for you right now." Temari smiled.

"Smells good," Rhythm inhaled the sweet air deeply.

"Oh, it's time already? But I still haven't-" Before I could finish my sentence, the oven shut itself off, indicating the finished baking time. "Never mind. I will need to cool this down for a second." I grabbed the oven mitts and pulled out the hot tart. I set the tart on the table, gently mashing the hot blueberries then topping with more blueberries and dusting them with confectioner's sugar as the finishing topping.

When it cooled down, I wrapped the tart in a box and ran to the Royal Garden with the charas.

When I approached the Royal Garden, the glass dome seemed to beam off rainbow rays from the dazzling sunlight and reflected off in all directions. Regaining my breath, I slowly entered the Royal Garden to be greeted by the guardians, both new and formal; shouting happy birthday and popping party poppers.

For a moment, I froze. My heart thudded rapidly at the sudden surprise. Is this what it feels like to have a birthday party?

"Are you okay?" A little finger poked the side of my cheek. Blinking, I looked down to see Rima holding onto my arm. I nodded.

"You all…did this for me?" I asked slowly, still a bit bewildered.

"Duh." She held up her hands letting out a small smile. "It's your birthday after all, isn't it?"

"Thanks." I smiled. "Shall I enjoy my birthday party then?"

"As soon as Yaya gets to try Nagi's Blueberry tart!" Yaya held up the box that she had mysteriously stolen. We all laughed at my sudden confusion.

And it was the most enjoyable party ever. The cake was delicious, the presents were amazing, and I added another memory to keep.

The party ended when the sun started to lower, and spread out waves of orange and scarlet, but the day wasn't over.

Rima-Chan and I were sitting on the ledge of the rooftop of my house, gazing at the lovely sky.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"I refuse to answer until you open my gift." She grumbled. Even in my birthday, she's still the same, persistent, stubborn girl.

"That means, I will have to jump down, run into my room and grab your gift and run back up here." I whined.

"Uh-Huh. I want you to do that in… fifteen seconds, starting…now." Sighing, I jumped down the rooftop, and ran into the house. Within 'seconds', I climbed back on the roof, mistakenly holding two presents in a rush.

The blond noticed that as soon as I climbed on.

"You brought Amu's too." She held onto the box, observing the silver wrapping paper of her best friends.

"Is that a problem?" I panted as I pushed aside the front violet strands covering my face. She stared at the box for quite a while.

"…No. But open mine first." She set aside the box and watched as I picked up her present. It was covered in a classic orange striped wrap. I carefully pulled the tape off and slowly unwrapped the present to find a pair of pale blue headphones with a 'Fujisaki' and 'Nagihiko' etched in violet ink.

"How cool!" I smiled.

Next to it was a small letter, which I had picked up. In the corner of my eye, I could see the contained embarrassment she had on her face. Curiously, I turned my head to her. "What's wrong, Rima-Chan?"

"It's a bit embarrassing… can you read it later?" she turned her head to hide her blushing face. Too bad I already saw it.

"If Rima-Chan doesn't want me to read it yet, then I won't." I slipped the card inside the box along with the headphones. "I'll open Amu Chan's next. If you don't turn your head back, you won't be able to see what's inside." She turned her head immediately after what I had said, her blond hair flying to the side as she leaned towards me, eager to see what was inside the box.

I set the present on my lap, opening the same way I did to Rima-Chan's present until it revealed a small white box with a red and black plaid ribbon taped across. Opening the box, I found a chrome digital frame.

"…What is it?" I turned the frame on, and began to press the buttons on the side.

"It's a picture frame." I replied, looking at the pictures. The pictures were collected into a small digital album showing the guardians and all the events that took place during this summer. There were pictures of Rikka, Hikaru, Kairi and the graduation as well as a little picture for all the Shugo charas. As the pictures progressed, the events began to decrease, showing pictures of the previous guardians and me as Nadeshiko. Jolting, I nervously pressed the button, again showing me another picture of Amu-Chan and Nadeshiko.

Rima-Chan narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"These pictures….when were they taken?" She eyed the picture of the guardians dressed as reindeer, a lion, a bunny and a certain girl wearing a Santa themed dress.

"Back…at Fifth grade. I'm sure Rima-Chan wasn't here back then?"

"I wasn't. But…you all looked happy there."

I realize how she wasn't getting worked up about this situation. In fact, she was handling with a very calm expression. It was as if she wanted to be in that picture.

"It's too bad that I didn't have that much happiness after the incident." She added on.

The incident… That's right: The kidnapping.

"But… you have me, right?" I put a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "I mean… The guardians are all there for you so there we could help you regain that happiness you lacked."

"Perhaps, you're right." She let out a small smile and looked at the sky. It was getting dark and the street lights were starting to turn on. I packed the frame back into the box. As I did so, my phone started to ring again.

_Have you found your answer yet?_

_If you didn't, you have to keep looking. _

_Otherwise, call Hoshina and he'll tell you._

"Who is it from?" Rima asked, her eyes reflecting the pale blue light of the cell phone.

"Apparently Tsukiyomi-Kun. He wants me to call Hoshina-Kun." I said as I dialed the number.

"Yes, Nagihiko-Sempai?" Hikaru answered. I really haven't adjusted to calling a little kid whom in fact was the new king's chair so it was a bit awkward.

"Tsukiyomi-Kun wanted me to call you. He says that you will be able to answer his riddle…" I glanced at Rima-Chan, whom was fiddling with the corner of the silver wrapping paper.

"Yes, Very well. You see, Nagihiko-Sempai… The Fourth of July is a major celebration in America; which is called Independence Day. It is a holiday commemorating the adoption of the Declaration of Independence which literally means to declare independence from the Kingdom of Great Britain." He evaluated.

"I…Understand…" I wasn't used to the former Gozen talking to me.

"Perhaps, I shall show Sempai one of the main attractions."

"In here?" I replied with a little hint of surprise.

"Yes. I will be ready in twenty seconds. Please be patient." Hikaru said and he hung up.

"Hoshina-Kun wanted me to show us something. He will be ready in twenty seconds." I explained to Rima-Chan.

"I'll wait."

The sky darkened up faster than I had realized. Suddenly, I felt my arm being wrapped around and pressed tightly.

"Don't let go," Rima pressed her head on my shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Still afraid of the dark?"

"A little." She replied. I stroked her hair with my other hand, comforting her.

The silence was soon broken by a loud bang that shattered the neighborhood, igniting the sky into flames of green, purple, red and every other color imaginable.

"Rima-Chan, open your eyes!" She immediately opened her eyes and stared in awe.

"Fireworks," She breathed as the colors exploded in the sky and we both watched in fascination. The phone rang once again, showing another text.

_In America, the Fourth of July is celebrated with tons of fireworks._

_Enjoy your birthday._

-Ikuto.

Smiling, I pulled Rima close as we both watched the various hue spell out 'Happy Birthday Fujisaki Nagihiko'.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Rima giggled.

"So, Rima-Chan won't say it?" I chuckled.

"I will." She leaned over and wrapped her small arms into an embrace. "Happy birthday Nagihiko."

"Thank you, my darling Rima-Chan." I turned her head aside and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

…

_Dear Nagihiko,_

_I wish you a happy birthday. _

_Sorry about all the worrying and concern you had over me._

_I wasn't strong enough to know what I had done._

_But I had grown to like you and perhaps maybe…_

_Never mind._

_I will try to become stronger from now on and since we're going to Middle school,_

_A lot of things will change. _

_But I hope that our friendship won't. _

_Maybe spending time with you and the guardians_

_Has made me change a lot._

_So, don't let my stubborn side get in the way._

_Love, _

_Mashiro Rima._

_P.S: We should tell Amu soon. _

**A/N: And I'm done~! **

**It was a short seven page story but I hope it was satisfying enough to wait for the next upload coming 'soon'.**

**Sorry if it's rushed.**

**Firework idea: Taken from me experiencing fireworks at a beach with my friend. It was fun but there's HELL OF A TRAFFIC AFTER!**

**As you readers may have noticed, Today is Fujisaki Nagihiko's Birthday. YAY!**

**So obviously, it's an FF made just for him!**

**Once again, Happy birthday Fujisaki Nagihiko!**

**Need I say more?**

**-Keii Chii.**

**P.S: Forgive me for the delays in my other two FF's. It going to be hard for me to update. I'm going to be traveling to Korea in two weeks so please bear with me!**


End file.
